


Vampires of Plymouth

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: When a school-age Dean first learns the popular version of the First Thanksgiving, Mary thinks back to the rest of the story....





	Vampires of Plymouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s [Supernatural, Mary, vampires on the Mayflower](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/59901.html?thread=2752509&format=light#cmt2752509) Takes place just before the beginning of the series.

That afternoon, as Mary was planning ahead for Thanksgiving -- John's family would be coming to see Sammy for the first time -- Dean came home from preschool that day with a crayon coloring of Pilgrims.

"I wanted to color Indians, but they ran out of pages. Indians are cooler," Dean said.

She couldn't help smiling at the innocent, Hallmark-card version of the landing of the Mayflower that he'd learned, so different from the one she'd learned from her father.

"Pilgrims are cool, too: one of my grandfathers with several greats pinned on was a Pilgrim," she said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really? Don't tell me he wore one of those dumb hats."

"Only on Sundays," she said, smiling.

"Cool," Dean said, and ran off to look in on Sammy.

She breathed a bit, thinking of the rest of the story:

The first settlers in what would be called the Massachusetts Bay Colony had had some unexpected stowaways that had hidden in the bowels of the Mayflower: a vampire had hidden there, coming out only when the ship made landfall -- so much for the claim that vampires cannot cross water. It wasn't just the harsh New England winter or illness resulting from the horrible conditions on the ship. It was the vampire coming out to feed.

But one John Crackstone, who'd shipped over with his young son, had had experience as a hunter: they'd shipped to the New World to start over after the authorities in England had charged him with murder after he had had to kill a magistrate who'd turned out to be an incubus. He found where the vampire had set up its nest and killed it, but at the cost of his own life. His son carried on the family business, and his daughter would marry one William Campbell, another hunter whose son would deal with real practitioners of black magic in the days of the witch hysteria that would grip Salem Village in 1692, and their line would proceed to her generation. The Victorians with their distaste for unpleasantness would whitewash the story, but she knew the truth.

Someday, she would tell it to the boys: likely they would think it was an exciting horror story, but it was the family history...


End file.
